


Overwhelming

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy gets overwhelmed easy, but Axl is always there to soothe him.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Overwhelming

Axl had known Izzy for several years, and the signs were all there, just as they always had been. Axl was more perceptive than a lot of people have him credit for, a fact that never ended with being annoying, and he saw those little things that nobody else did. 

Try as he might, and damn it, he tried, Izzy couldn't hide his feelings, and they were all slowly coming to rise, like lava bubbling from the edges of a volcano, and it all came to play one lonely night after a concert and during the after-party. 

The other three - Duff, Slash, Steven - had disappeared, and Axl should've been worried, except he had bigger things to be concerned about. There was a groupie hanging onto Axl's arm, but he lost her easily enough. Axl weaved his way through the crowd, easily brushing his way past, finding it easy because people knew full and well what he was capable of when the determination was weaving its way through his body. 

On the far side of the house, there was a small broom closet filled with cleaning supplies, and Axl knew full and well that despite the fact that there was a strong antiseptic smell lingering around the space, it was small and dark and perfect for somebody who wanted to hide from the world. 

Unusual for these times, the door was unlocked, and Axl wasn't sure about whether or not he should be concerned or not about that. He twisted the knob and opened the door, instinctively wrinkling his nose at the smell. It was overwhelmingly dark, and hard to see, but it was small enough that there was really no way for there to be anywhere else for Izzy to be. 

Axl opened the door wide enough for him to slither in, and then he shut it again. 

"Sorry." Izzy didn't sound apologetic, but he did have his head down, and that was a telltale sign of shame from him. "I got overwhelmed. There was so many people." He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. 

"It's fine." Axl felt his way toward Izzy and then dropped into a crouch. "It's not like you're missing much, anyways." He found Izzy's knee, and he squeezed it before hid hand moved up to Izzy's heart, which he could feel pounding rapidly. 

"This is the third time this week." Izzy said. 

That was true, and Axl hated it, but he didn't mention it. "You just get overwhelmed easily. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He shrugged, knowing that it was out of his control, and biting his tongue to keep in a few angry words about it. Axl liked being in control, and hated how useless he felt when it came down to Izzy, who was weird and cryptic and so, so strange with his feelings and emotions. 

Even when they were kids, Izzy was like this, but there was nothing that could be done to change it, and even if there was, Axl was sure that he wouldn't do anything about it. Izzy was annoying and a pain in his ass, but the idea of him changing in any way was terrifying. 

"I'm a goddamn _rockstar,_ and I can't handle a fucking party unless I'm drugged out of my mind." Izzy reached foward, and, somehow, he found Axl's hand. 

Izzy's hand was cold and bony, but Axl pressed it against his lips anyways. "Do you wanna leave?" He asked. "We can go back to the hotel room, and I can get whatever the hell this is - " Axl picked at a loose thread on Izzy's shirt. "-off of you, and see what's underneath." 

A small, nervous little smile appeared on Izzy's pallid face. "Okay." He agreed. 


End file.
